


Cheap love stories in Night City 夜之城廉价爱情故事

by KangTaoNightCityBranch



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangTaoNightCityBranch/pseuds/KangTaoNightCityBranch
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩情人如果在夜之城，有一个人能让你完全忘记夜之城，那么恭喜你，你已经知道了夜之城廉价爱情的真谛。很多车。非自愿性行为预警，微量SM元素预警。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Cheap love stories in Night City 夜之城廉价爱情故事

非自愿性行为预警，微量SM元素预警

终于改好了大概是谷歌翻译引发的全文的混乱。欢迎品尝！

（一）

V在扭扭街买了一些最坚固的捆绑用的带子。她对强尼说，在去荒坂之前，还有最后一件事要办。

强尼对V说，你这是发什么疯？

强尼看到V眼里的一意孤行的决绝，知道他是劝不了她了，骂骂咧咧地消失了。

“竹村？你现在在哪里？还安全吗？”

“你不用担心，我就在城里。这里很安全，只是你不能知道具体位置。”

V含义不明地微笑了一下，继续和竹村聊着一些无关痛痒的话。

“ V，注意安全。”又是老掉牙的嘱托。

V听到这句话，开始是感动的，现在竟不知怎的，从心底深处生出一丝怨恨。

V永远也忘不了那个荒坂工业园对面废楼顶的黄昏。

V试图去靠近竹村五郎，却被炸毛的犬扎了一身的刺。

竹村对她说：“我感到你在评价我，但你并没有资格。”

瞧瞧这话说的多么傲慢啊？他竟指责V是傲慢的。

你不能只瞧见一棵树的果实，却憎恶它的根系。

V忘记是在哪个三流小说的芯片里看到的这句话。

夜之城的爱情，廉价。至少V觉得自己的爱情十分廉价。它就散落在夜之城的烤鸡肉串和电子樱花树的花瓣之中。V努力地掰着手指头算了算，发现她和竹村之间也不过只有几场合作，几句玩笑话，和一次失败的谈心罢了。

可是，竹村五郎不知不觉成为了一个快死的家伙冷酷生活中的精彩片段。那是钱，鲜血，任务之外的东西，能把死人的血焐热。V本来想忽略自己越轨的思绪，以失败告终。

如果在夜之城，有人能够做到让你完全忘记夜之城，那么恭喜你，你已经知道了夜之城廉价爱情的真谛。

V知道，自己快死了。怎么会有理智清醒的人肯爱一个快死的人呢？一个夜之城阴沟里的三流佣兵？

竹村五郎在荒坂努力了一辈子，不就是为了摆脱V这种人和V的生存环境吗？

所以V没什么妄想，V只是冲动却又小心翼翼地试探了一下，竹村五郎是不是寂寞？

一开始她只想要一个晚上，这是真的。

V把认真藏在玩笑一般的邀约中，尽力让它看起来很像廉价性偶的小广告。然后她也可以说这界面看起来中毒了哈哈。

可是荒坂狗郑重地，彬彬有礼地拒绝了她，有时竹村五郎礼貌过了头。所以，V根本分不清他说的“他想但是不可以”，是出于尊重，出于礼貌，还是出于本心。

V骂了一句，踌躇了许久没有发出一个字，她知道这是最终决定，一个随便的邀约换来的正式的拒绝。

竹村五郎不了解一个人的“不是最好的”主意行不通的话，就会想出更差的主意。

特别是当一个人穷途末路的时候，快要成为赛博精神病的时候。

竹村五郎，他嘴上说自己精明狡猾，实际上却天真得令人发笑。对于他专业之外的事情，对于荒坂三郎之外的事情，他都不甚了了。

V知道自己坏透了，但是她很坦然地接受这一点。

303公寓分别后，又一次昏迷后，V知道自己已经来到命运的交叉路口，尤其在老维又一次警告之后，冥冥之中的紧迫感越来越强了。V想起一开始竹村为了劝服她和他见面时说的那句话：“你的丧钟已经敲响了。”

所以，V趁着竹村五郎打电话的时候用黑客技术定位了他的位置，剩下的事情自然不用多说，那些带子派上了用场，而竹村五郎已经变成V的阶下囚，就放在她的公寓里。

这因果关系在正常人看来是不成立的，不过，V已经是一个赛博精神病了，这逻辑在她那里百分之一百是成立的。

V一边向着荒坂塔开车，一边吃吃地笑。她回味着看见竹村五郎的表情从温和变得诧异最后变得凶狠的情景。

她敢说这比日野秀智的脱口秀好玩一万倍！

强尼有些不满地说：“专心点！如果你还想活着回来的话。”

V不情愿地收了笑容。强尼发现她的眼睛还是流露出笑意。

他大声斥责：“你真的是sb，非要多此一举去绑一条没什么利用价值的老狗。”

“我只是不想在战场上见到他罢了。他很强。”

“只是这样吗？”强尼狐疑地问道，“呵，说不定在你回去之前，他已经逃跑了并且让荒坂通缉你！我们的计划就全完了！”

V没理会强尼的唠叨，为了防止竹村五郎逃跑，她使尽了浑身解数，用最复杂的病毒感染了他的义体，切断了他和外部的联系。

再加上一针强力麻醉剂和一针肌肉松弛剂。

V冷酷地闯进荒坂塔，V撕碎了一切能动的东西。血腥味让她麻木了，还好她成功闯进了神舆。

可很快她就知道了，世界只允许V选择自己的死法，得知真相的那一刻她几乎要冷笑了，这选择对她自己而言毫无意义。

这世界推搡着她，催逼着她，引诱着她，去活。到头来又抛弃了她，命令她去死。

这世界本身就是一个最无耻的中间人，从天堂或地狱挑选灵魂，又将灵魂剥削得失去一切后再放回天堂或地狱里去。

V说，“我要回去，那是我的身体，那是我的人生。”

（二）

强尼仿佛看穿了一切，“ s / b，别以为我不知道你在想那条狗！你*********。”

几分钟后，他发泄完了。终于，他无奈地妥协了，“你说得对，那是你的人生。”

V满身硝烟味，步履蹒跚地走出已经空无一人的荒坂大厦。

神舆里过了很久，外面也只是五分钟。V无所谓地叼起了一根烟。

没想到德拉曼的车早就等在门前接V。

德拉曼好听的机械声响起：“我将送您到预定的地点。罗格听说了您的事，为您准备了最好的新房子。”

“我要回我的旧窝。”

“请您不要拒绝，罗格说，她已经把您公寓里的所有，都搬到了新的公寓里。这是罗格的留言：'V，没想到你的口味这么独特，哈哈哈，新公寓的大床是最新款哦，我打赌你一定会喜欢的。看看吧，夜之城现在已经在你脚下了。再过十分钟，全世界都将知道你的名字！'”

V心想，又是强尼搞的鬼，不然罗格不会知道得这么快。她漫不经心地瞥了一眼夜之城绚烂的霓虹，心想，不管在我脚下还是头顶，都是一样的sb粉蓝配色。

“您已经到达指定地点。”德拉曼贴心地提醒。

V有些不安地咬了咬烟蒂，又将它丢弃并碾碎在脚底，弄脏了脚底下碧绿的草皮。

巨大的环绕式阳台，盛满比夜之城天空蓝了好几个度的水的游泳池。

这还不错。不知道那条老狗是不是觉得这地方和他以前那些比起来还是太寒酸了。

V真的累了，身体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疲惫，大脑也因为做出了太多关于命运的选择而胀痛。

说句老实话，眼前的一切都是V梦想过的。这给了V一点慰藉，至少生命的最后几个月有个好地方可待。

她慢慢地踏上旋转楼梯，忽然有些紧张。

不知道竹村醒了没有。

二楼的景色没有让V失望，竹村五郎身着整洁的白色西装，四肢被固定在床的角落伸出来的绳子上。

他皱着眉昏迷着。按理说药效应该已经过了，大概是罗格贴心地给老狗补了一针。

V松了一口气，她现在真没有力气来处理这个大麻烦，竹村一旦知道她干了什么一定会想方设法地将她杀掉的。V只是想暂且逃避一个晚上，V既不想欺骗他，也不想主动坦白。

V走近端详着竹村的睡颜，很显然他似乎醒过也挣扎过，因为他的手腕和脚腕上都有一圈深深的红痕，破了皮。不过他的衣服仍然洁白得像是月光，就像一个没拆封的圣诞节礼物，V暗想。

V很想躺在他身边，或者野蛮一点直接拿他当肉垫。

不过V闻了闻自己身上的硝烟和血腥味，“这可能会熏到他吧”，放弃了这个想法。

V注意到床头的荒坂产的收音机，立刻防患于未然地将它关掉了。倒霉的斯坦利说不定一大早就把她干的好事抖落出去。

V已经没力气洗澡了，她一头栽倒在不远处的黑色真皮沙发里。

再次醒来，阳光已经透过巨大的落地窗洒满了屋子。

竹村五郎似乎是醒了，可他一直扭头看向窗外。

竹村五郎听到了V发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，转过头来，那充满了怀疑和警惕的目光就像一盆冷水当头浇了下来，V一下子就清醒了。

竹村五郎没有挣扎，不过V却敏锐地注意到他左手的伤痕变得很深很深了，鲜血染红了绳子。这是因为竹村曾经试图打开收音机。

“ V，你做了什么？”竹村的声音嘶哑，他应该很久没喝水了。

V在发呆。

“回答我！V！”

“为什么？V！”

V拿出了一把麻醉枪，对着竹村嗖地来了一发。这不会让他继续失去意识，只是会让他没有力气挣扎，免得他手腕上的伤再次加深。

“啊！你这个无法无天的小贼！”竹村气得脸都扭曲了。

V头也不回地钻进了浴室。

“咳，咳咳。” V骂了一句，面无表情地洗干净了手中的血迹。

门外竹村还在喊叫。甚至还有一句他之前说过的家乡的脏话。

V听到了扑哧一声笑了出来，但还是没有理他，竹村骂人的词汇量似乎不大。可能老狗的脑子都用来装他对上司们说的敬语了。

V很快发现了一个严重的问题，V忘记带换洗的衣服进来了，旧的衣服上都是血迹和污渍，V才不想委屈自己再穿上。

她的嘴角勾起了一个坏笑，关掉淋浴头，径直走出了浴室。

“ FUCK！V！”竹村五郎一下子就看到了全部的V。

不出V意料之外，这条老狗立马哑火了。

竹村五郎紧紧闭着眼睛，脸红得冒烟。V看着他的表情轻笑一声，拿过自己的新的衣服穿上。

竹村五郎一直觉得V的穿衣风格着实有些伤风败俗，不过出于礼貌，他从不随意评价他人的着装，这次例外，竹村五郎恨不得将所有难听的词立刻倾倒到空气中。

当V冲了一杯咖啡端上来的时候，竹村五郎的表情已经恢复了平静，只不过他的眼睛还是死死地闭着。

V喝了一口咖啡，问他，“想不想喝咖啡？”

“你已经....穿上了你该死的破布吗？”

“你就是这么想象我的衣服的？”

“ FUCK。”竹村试探着睁开了眼睛，由于被一个意外打断的缘故，他的气势完全不像刚才那么可怕了。

“ V，你到底做了什么？”

“我骗了你，把你捉了过来，绑在床上。”

V笑眯眯地看着五郎，发现当她说到bed这个单词的时候，他的耳朵又红了，真他妈可爱啊，V在心里想。

竹村竭力维持着自己的镇定，“你知道我说的不是这个，你昨天回来的时候身上都是血，那是哪里来的？”

“你是不是做了什么对荒坂不利的事情？否则，你不会无缘无故绑架我。”

“真聪明，不妨继续猜。不过我绑你就是为了睡你，没别的。”

竹村五郎十分震惊竟然有人能把这样无耻的话流畅地说出来，错愕的表情在他脸上一闪而逝。

他无视了V的后半句话，继续说。

“在我醒来的时候我听见整座城市都响着警笛的声音。”

“我看见有一个方向有浓烟升起。”

竹村五郎的表情越来越严肃，现在在他身上一点都找不到羞涩的痕迹了。

V遗憾地叹了口气，美景总是稍纵即逝的，“所以你的结论是什么？”

“你根本不应该有钱住得起这样的房子。”

“你身手很好但是受伤很重。”

“你虽然爱钱但是你最珍惜你的小命了，除了relic，我想不到什么东西让你这么拼命。”

竹村的声音越来越沮丧了，仿佛有一块石头坠着他的声带。他艰难地吐出接下来的话语，“神舆完了，是吗？神舆完了。荒坂塔完了。”

V本来就没想瞒多久，可是连半天都糊弄不过去也让V吃了一惊。

“你现在知道事情有多严重了，你打算怎么办？” V用商量的口吻跟五郎说。

竹村再次紧紧地闭上了眼，这次则是因为厌恶，他的鼻子皱了起来，仿佛多看一眼V都会玷污了他的双眼一样。

竹村五郎想不明白，他费尽千辛万苦才为V争取到一个与华子小姐合作的机会。

现在呢？全完了。V背叛了他。

他信错了人，他也完蛋了，一辈子都不会被荒坂原谅，活着一天，就会被荒坂通缉一天。

多么荒谬啊？回首他的来路，可以说每一步都是赤脚踩着荆棘。他完美地执行了那么多次任务，那么多次救下了荒坂三郎大人，那么多次，他差点就死了！这次更是跌进了夜之城的阴沟，和一群渣滓混在一起。

就在他离重回荒坂一步之遥的时候。他的荣耀，他的信仰，都在一天内，被这个混蛋摧毁了。V使他成为了彻头彻尾的背叛自己誓言的可怜虫。

竹村五郎承认，他心软过，他曾经差点忽略了他们立场的不同，诚心诚意地想帮助这个可怜的年轻人，因为V承诺帮他洗刷他的冤屈。他审慎地管理着自己心中的天平，他不会欠任何一个人的账，一笔一笔他算得非常清楚。他的意志不曾动摇，不论身体遭受何等的痛苦，但精神上的痛苦往往比肉体上的痛苦十倍的难以忍受。

竹村五郎流下一滴热泪，悼念自己幻灭的希望，他几十年职业生涯终于以彻底的失败而告终。现在他唯一的能做的就只有体面地去死，并带着V一起下地狱。他要亲自押着V在阴间给荒坂三郎大人赎罪。

但是他不想让V这个恶毒的小人看到他的软弱，所以他偏过了头。

“喂！喝点水吧。” V清楚地看到了竹村五郎的眼泪，她有点慌了，她早知道他们会完蛋的。可是她还是难以应付眼前的烂摊子。

V苦中作乐地想，至少现在我还不用在战场上杀了他，我们都还活着。

竹村把头偏了回来，直视着V，看得V心虚。

“谢谢，现在我想喝水。”竹村的咬字清晰，语气镇定。

V有点怀疑自己的耳朵，所以上一个话题就轻飘飘地过去了？

V特意把杯子变成自己喝过的一边递到竹村嘴边，他瞥了一眼就开始顺从地喝咖啡，对V说：“请再靠近一点，我太渴了，我够不到。”

V出于自己的心虚和愧疚，下意识地听了他的话。

下一秒，竹村五郎突然恶狠狠地咬住了V的手腕。

V痛得要命，立刻撒开了手，有点烫的咖啡洒到了竹村的白色西装上，然而他并没有松口。

V惨叫着把自己的胳膊夺回来，这该死的荒坂狗竟然啃掉了她的一大块肉。

竹村挑衅地把肉吐到一边，舔了舔嘴唇边的血。

V愤怒地和竹村对视，手腕的剧痛让她败下阵来。

“下地狱去吧！臭婊子！”竹村诅咒完之后立刻扭头不再看她，也不再说话了。

V看了一眼自己的余额，还很充裕。于是她立刻打电话给罗格，告诉她自己需要一个上门的义体医生，希望医生带着狂犬疫苗，并且，不要告诉维克多。

罗格暧昧地笑了一下，“没问题，我还会让他给你带点好东西。对了，在床头柜里我也给你准备了点惊喜。别玩得忘了我们我们明天的生意就好。”

V实在没脸跟老维解释这牙印是怎么来的。幸好罗格叫来的义体医生专业迅速地处理好了她的伤口，还在她的强烈要求下为她打了狂犬疫苗，她故意大声地要求，想要羞辱楼上那条老狗。

老狗在闹绝食，所以V又从医生那里要了一些注射类营养液。

走的时候，义体医生古怪地看了V一眼，留下了一堆奇怪的药，他说是罗格吩咐的。

今天晚上，V依然睡在黑色真皮沙发上。

（三）

第二天，来生酒吧。

罗格揶揄地看了看V手腕上的伤，“欢迎夜之城的大人物！”

V烦恼地叹口气，“我们今天只谈生意，不谈其他。”

罗格立即心领神会地和她谈起正事来。

“我不能离开夜之城太久，这一单我尽量一天就搞定。”

“你说可以搞定，那当然就是可以搞定。”

V忙完一单回到家里，透过落地窗看到老狗还是那副死样子，不说话也不动，咖啡的污渍还在他的西装上。

V很担心竹村五郎逃出去，所以V为房间升级了警报系统和最新的神经麻醉系统，这系统可以使房间中的空气混上使人失去力气的毒气。

V在门外打开了房间的麻醉系统。

当麻醉剂差不多生效之后，V回到二楼，竹村连眼神都没施舍她一个。

她拿出床头柜里的口枷。

“不听话的狗就应该带上这个。”

这次V用的是更强力的神经麻醉剂，保证竹村连咬她的力气都没有。

她给他戴上，心想，很好，就像他的义体，竹村五郎和这些东西很相配。

V假惺惺地说：“唉呀，你的衣服脏了，五郎，你这件衣服都穿了三天了。你现在行动不便，我来替你擦洗一下吧。”

V先是给他打了一针营养液，给他的手腕上药，调整床板的角度迫使竹村翻身。

然后，V开始慢条斯理地拆封自己的礼物，外衣并不好脱掉，所以V直接拿武士刀把外衣划开了，荒坂的高档西装质量可真不错，V开始一颗一颗地解开五郎的扣子。

竹村颈部的义体十分先进，可惜现在是中看不中用了，早就被V给黑掉了。接下来是漂亮的胸肌。

V就像一个等着吃糖的小孩儿，坐在竹村的大腿上慢慢地给礼物拆封。

竹村五郎总算不是毫无反应了，他愤怒地睁大双眼看着V，竭力地挣扎，之前竹村从V的身上看到一种危险的濒临毁灭的趋势，他将之归因于于V心中缺乏荣誉感，而如今这种不详的预感应验了。

V顽皮地朝他笑，“啊，五郎也有任人鱼肉的时候啊。”

“我夺走了你的义体，你的钱，你的尊严。”V冷酷地说。

V一直知道自己做了什么，而她并不打算弥补，如果说她欠他的，那就欠着好了。V对人们的感情的微妙之处有着一种近乎直觉的天赋，而V又并不被世界上的规矩所束缚，V在知道为什么那样做之前，V就采取了行动，所以，毫不夸张地讲，V知道自己可以轻易俘获别人的友谊甚至爱情。

凭着这样的天赋，V和荒坂狗成为了朋友，可是再进一步却是不能了，无形的界限横亘在他们之间。

可是V想要更多，V并不满足，V头一次为了一个人辗转反侧，V知道当竹村把欠她的还清之后，或者从她那里索要到他应得的之后，就会毫不留恋地离开。

竹村五郎这样奉行独行道的人，这样不能够保证自己永远有明天的人，避免和人产生深刻而长久的感情已经成为了他的一种习惯。久而久之，他的世界里就只剩下了责任。

其实是这份工作将他消耗得太厉害了，可惜他自己看不到这一点。讽刺的是，因为他的生活中只剩下荒坂三郎和他的体面的工作了，所以他为这些东西赋予了过多的意义。

去他妈的独行道，去他妈的荒坂三郎，V想要强迫竹村活得庸俗一点。

竹村明明对V动心了，却不打算对此做任何事情。这和该死的RELIC一样让V饱受折磨，好在这种情欲的煎熬今夜就要到头了。

V现在就要得到他。

V继续解扣子，接下来V欣赏到的是漂亮的腹肌，可惜这也因为肌肉松弛剂软绵绵的了，她好奇地按了几下，顺着肌肉间的纹路反复描摹。

竹村五郎的上衣已经完全被V脱掉了，V咽了一口唾沫，莫名有些紧张。

V决定停一停，V从竹村身上爬下来，到浴室拿了一条干净的毛巾浸上热水。

V再次爬到五郎的腰上缓缓地擦洗他的上身，与其说是擦洗，不如说是抚摸。竹村的脸上又开始充血，这次不仅仅是脸，V惊奇地发现，竹村胸前的茱萸也充血挺立了起来。

竹村开始喘息，他痛苦地闭上了双眼，徒劳地躲避着。

“啊，这医生的药真是好东西，我还以为它会让你完全没有感觉呢。其实什么都不影响嘛。”

听到这话，竹村五郎试图骂人，可惜他的嘴被限制住了，只发出几个模糊的音节，为这场景更增添了了几分情色意味。

V爱不释手地将竹村的上身擦洗干净，竹村的肌肉如同瓷器上好了釉一样散发出迷人的光泽。

V再次用武士刀划开了竹村的裤子。可怜的高定西装裤被扯成一条条。

现在竹村浑身上下只剩下一条内裤了，看上去就像她以前偷偷看的那些色情杂志上的模特，不，比那些模特火辣一百倍。

V深吸一口气，扒下了竹村的内裤，仔细地打量着。得出结论，这也没什么好看的，不过竹村的尺寸确实让V啧啧称奇，看上去比杂志上的大了许多。V开始拿毛巾擦洗竹村的下半身。

竹村的身体随着V的动作微微颤抖，他闭着眼睛努力地控制着自己的呼吸，脸上显露出一种忍耐和屈辱的神情。

V用毛巾撸动了几下竹村的肉棒，V发誓这是为了清洁的目的，好吧，V也有点想要逗弄他。可是那东西立刻弹跳了起来，竹村额头的青筋也一并跳了起来。

竹村忍无可忍地睁开眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着V，像一匹择人欲噬的狼。

V故作无辜地对竹村吐了吐舌头，V没想到竹村竟然这么敏感，该死的，现在的竹村性感得让V想录黑超梦。

今朝有酒今朝醉，V俯身下去将那个巨物吞入喉咙。

早在V发那条别扭的邀约短信的时候，V就想这么干了。所以这是一场预谋犯罪。

V虽然在扭扭街多次出入，可她还是个雏儿，她的见闻其实并没超过自己床头的色情杂志的范畴。

当然没谁会相信就是了，一般来说，像V这么漂亮的小混蛋在二十岁的时候应该已经有过二百个炮友。

但是这时候V就露出了马脚，她不小心咬了一下竹村的家伙导致竹村倒吸了一口冷气，竹村的性器也软了几分。

V没有气馁，再接再厉地卖力吞吐。

竹村随着时间的流逝恢复了一点力气，可是这点力气比起坚固的绳索来说不过是九牛一毛。

竹村的额头渗出汗珠，肉棒也渗出了液体。他无法自控地发出性感的喘息声，试图绷紧自己的肌肉从而把自己的身体挪得离V远一些。

而V经过几分钟的尝试，无师自通地越来越娴熟了。这使得竹村的东西不停地胀大。

竹村恨自己的本能反应，他抑制着自己不发出任何声音，但是他却控制不了自己的那根东西。他已经濒临极限了，他感觉自己所有的电路和神经都要被一起烧毁了。他看到V被他的肉棒堵得已经开始眼泪汪汪了，就在这一瞬间竹村五郎的心中升起隐秘的暴虐欲望，只想报复性地操死这个贱货。这念头使他一下子射了出来。竹村整个身体的力气都用在了最后一下狠狠地想把自己的肉棒整个塞进V嘴里的本能动作上。

V被竹村的精液呛到了，难受地吐出那个软掉的东西可怜兮兮地趴在五郎的腹肌上咳嗽。很难想象刚才就是这张巴掌大的漂亮的脸蛋吞下了那么丑陋狰狞的巨物。竹村眯着眼盯着V，略带嘲讽和得意地笑了一下。

V坐在床角接着咳嗽，蓦然发现自己的掌心又出现了血迹。V反应很快地将那只手藏到竹村看不到的地方。

V挑衅地说：“还以为你的生殖器和你的义体一样中看不中用呢。”

V还穿戴着自己的全部衣服，只有竹村一丝不挂了。

V觉得自己刚才很不痛快，很想给老狗也找点苦头吃。V慢吞吞地挪下了床，到浴室偷偷洗干净手心的血。

V想，既然老狗那么爱干净，那么在意自己的体面，我就偏不给他穿衣服，偏不给他擦干净。

可是V今天很想睡在老狗旁边，所以想了想还是拿了一块毛巾，草草地给老狗擦了擦。

V没给竹村任何的遮盖物，也没有拿下他的口枷。V自己包裹着一条薄被，精疲力尽地抱着赤身裸体的五郎睡着了。

当然没有经过竹村的允许，竹村在愤怒之中半宿没睡着，直到天花板的暗色图案夺去了他的理智。睡神降临在夜之城的一隅，而神并不了解纠缠在一起的两个人，其中一个是另一个的仇人。

\----------（四）

清晨，竹村醒来时感觉到自己的下体被一只手掌来回撸动。V看到他醒了，轻佻地吹了一声口哨。

“这可不怪我，是它自己的精神抖擞啊，我只是好心地为你解决问题。”

竹村感觉好像一万只蚂蚁在他的身上爬来爬去，他浑身的躁动和欲火都被撩拨了起来，还有他的屈辱和愤怒也一起燃烧着。V这个混蛋，手上轻飘飘的，有一搭没一搭地动作着，就是存心要戏弄他。

经过了一夜，竹村的力气已经差不多恢复了，所以他竭力挣扎，扭动腰部试图将V掀翻下去。

V说，“既然你这么热情，那择日不如撞日，不如就今天我们就试试吧。”

竹村并没有明白她的意思。

V哼着小调开始脱衣服，连内裤都脱掉了。

竹村急忙闭上了眼睛，发出愤怒的模糊不清的骂人声开始竭力挣扎，就像丝毫感觉不到手腕的疼痛一样。

士可杀，不可辱。

V跨坐在竹村的腰部，V的小脸皱成了一团，自言自语道：“早知道应该管朱迪要几个黑超梦研究一下的。”

V的犹豫加上竹村的挣扎，导致竹村的肉棒几次划过V的穴口，不知道撞到了哪里，V的腰一下软了下来。

V双手按在竹村身旁，恶狠狠地威胁道：“别动！不然我这就把你的生殖器也变得中看不中用！”

竹村紧皱着眉头闭着眼睛，闻言更加激烈地挣动着。明明被人压在身下，却做出一副贞洁不可侵犯的姿态。

V就像是试图驯服一匹烈马一样颠簸着。瞎猫撞上死耗子，竹村的性器一下子撞进了一个温热狭窄的洞口。他含糊地骂了一声，再不敢乱动，而V更惨烈，疼得小脸煞白，同时还感觉到竹村的东西越来越大了。两个人都闻到了一股血腥味。

竹村根本不想很快地联想到V为什么流血，他以为V早就和扭扭街的性偶们鬼混到了一起，没想到，V ......

他的脑子乱成一团，屈辱感，快感还有乱七八糟的想法混合在一起就像是传统药草熬出的苦药一样，令他痛苦。

V疼得哭了，冰凉的眼泪落在竹村的胸膛上，竹村像是被烫了一样颤抖了一下。

V感觉非常生气，她本来是想给自己的最后六个月找点乐子打发一下，可她一点都没有爽到，相反，还很疼。

V小心翼翼地低下身子来，狠狠咬住了竹村的乳头，怎么能只有她一个人疼！

竹村五郎和V都已经大汗淋漓了，V一动不动，竹村只能感觉到自己的性器被不停地吮吸。

V趴了几分钟，他们两个人就像是古希腊雕塑，力和美在静止中缓缓流淌。

竹村的表情已经有了几分狰狞，他感觉自己听到了火药引线在燃烧的咝咝声，他小的时候，在千叶的新年，人们点燃烟花之后，爆炸之前最后几秒钟，就会听见这样的声音。对于贫民窟的小孩儿来说，那是一年一次的。

随后他又想到了更加可怕的问题，V会怀孕吗？V的年纪不巧就是书上说过的极易受孕的年纪。

竹村五郎感觉到事情越来越超过他的掌控范围之外了，他绝对不能射在V的身体内。

他决心将自己的东西拔出来，一秒都不能再拖了，他隐忍着挣扎，每一丝肌肉纤维都在超负荷运转。

V被五郎抛起了一个小小的弧度，V忍着疼偏不让五郎如意，和他开始较劲，渐渐体会到了一丝快感，他们的结合之处发出了暧昧的声响。

V的脑子里突然想到三流小说芯片上的那句话，觉得还有另一种下流的理解方式：她既喜欢竹村胸前的果实，也喜欢竹村腿间的根。

于是V将这句话说了出来，一开始竹村并没有听懂，V就配合着动作让他明白。

果然竹村受不了这种淫秽之词，整个人红得冒烟。

竹村五郎突然发觉自己的左手的绳索有所松动，他当机立断用自身的重量坠着那根绳子，他的手腕发出了一声令人牙酸的咯吱声，但他顾不了那么多了。

咔嚓一下，用来固定他手腕的绳索的环扣从床角上脱落了下来，竹村五郎忍着手腕的剧痛，立刻向V的脖颈抓去。

V立即直起腰来，这个姿势让竹村的性器进得更深了，V用两只手去固定竹村的胳膊，所以V整个身体的重心全放在了五郎的性器之上，V的花径也更加绞紧他的蓬勃之处，不留一丝缝隙。

他们开始打架，同时，他们在做爱，混合在一起的一切，就像他们之间的爱和恨。

他们的动作没什么节奏，就像两只野兽在进行最原始的殊死搏斗，他们甚至故意去挑逗对方的隐秘之处以期在搏斗之中占据上风。当然是V先开始的，V见势不妙，用身体含吮了几下竹村的性器，竹村的手臂就失了准头。竹村对待敌人的时候耐心一向十分有限，竹村的怒火使他狠狠撞进V的深处，这样V脸上就会出现疼痛的表情，让竹村体会到本来只有在杀人之前才能体会到的那种嗜血的冲动。

于是高潮就这样猝不及防地到来了，V用自己的右手扣紧竹村的左手，紧紧压着他，V觉得放手就意味着被竹村掐死。他们十指相扣，同频地颤抖。V不禁发出一声媚叫，不同于V平时的低沉音色，在刚才的一番“搏斗”中，V逐渐体会到了为什么他们说做这种事情会感觉义体漏电了。

竹村感觉到非常难堪，他又一次没有控制住自己的射意。他大口大口喘息着，恼恨地看着V，他本能够拔出来的，可是V死死地限制住他。夜之城的贼真的是寡廉鲜耻之极！

V不想去看竹村的眼睛，自从关停了竹村的义眼之后，他的眼睛再也不像以前那样流光溢彩了。不闪光的白边衬着中间棕黑色的瞳孔，让V联想到被端上餐桌的死鱼的眼睛。V不喜欢吃鱼，不管鱼腹怎样肥美诱人，鱼的眼睛总是死气沉沉地看着杀死它的凶手，鱼的仇恨就从那里放射出来，形成一团乌黑的浓雾包裹着餐桌前的众人。

V观察着竹村五郎散乱的发丝，汗湿的鬓角，V从没见过这样的竹村，在刚刚的一番激烈动作之中他的头发散开了。

竹村的长发和夜之城的那些花里胡哨的长发完全不同，只有朴素的黑色和白色。大多数的长发使男子患有落拓不羁，就像强尼的。可是竹村却把几乎每一根发丝都束缚在正确的位置上，古板得要命。

灰白色的发丝和黑发细密地编织在一起，竹村已然不年轻了。近几日的囚-禁更使得他憔悴了几分。那些白发里定然藏着很多的故事，让V再次想起那个荒坂工业园的傍晚，竹村欲言又止，最后云淡风轻地说自己也想当游民的那个傍晚。

可惜V除了想象之外，再也不能亲耳听竹村对她心平气和地说那些故事了。

V湿润的气息打在竹村的脸上，依依不舍地从竹村的身上翻了下来，再待一会儿V的力气就要耗尽了。V踉踉跄跄地站到了竹村绝对够不到的地方，她看着竹村的手腕，怀疑它已经骨折错位。

V摇摇晃晃地走进了浴室，竹村的精液顺着她的大腿流到了房间里的黑色豪华地毯上，留下斑驳的痕迹。

竹村看到了暗骂一声淫乱，扭头透过落地窗盯着夜之城活过来的夜色。

V简单冲洗了一番，来不及去管竹村留在她体内的东西。就给罗格再次打了一个电话，抱怨了床的质量，并且再次邀请上次的义体医生来给竹村治疗手腕的伤势。当然，在那之前V需要先用麻醉剂把五郎放倒，出去给他买点能见人的衣服。

V懊恼地拖着疲惫的身体给五郎买了一套西装，竹村又一次毫无知觉地躺倒在床上，V气喘吁吁吁地为竹村套上衣服，却发现她买小了。竹村的胸肌将西装撑得紧紧巴巴，看上去简直成了什么情趣内衣。V只好随便找了一件自己的最大的背心套在五郎的身上。

当一切都处理好之后，V深深地叹了口气，V知道这不是长久之计。

话说回来，V快死了，也不需要什么长久之计了。

V决定什么都不想，什么都不管。

（五）

时间对V来说似乎过得比从前更快了，接下来的两个月里，V又做了几单生意，当V离开屋子时，V就会解开竹村的束缚，恢复竹村的基本行动能力。V悄悄观察过她离开的时候竹村会做什么，前几天，竹村一动不动像条死狗。后来有一天他似乎终于无法忍受自己的狼狈了，进入了浴室淋浴，又穿上V给他买的便宜西装，强迫症一样打理好了自己的头发。这让V松了一口气，V并没有想要老狗的命，之前老狗一直一副要死不活的样子让V怀疑老狗很快就要自杀了。不过在竹村五郎看来，在杀死V之前，他是不会死的，想通了这一点之后他就又恢复了对自己，对居住环境的要求。

在那天之后的一天V在家里发现了一张字条，是竹村写的，要求V为他买和荒坂同样料子的西装，竹村用了整整一页描述这件便宜货的糟糕之处。V当天晚上恶趣味地折磨着竹村的乳头，问他，是不是这里穿那件西装的时候很不舒服。第二天，V就满足了竹村的要求。

V确实明显感觉到，自己的身体一天比一天差劲了。所以一有机会，V就疯狂地和竹村厮混在一起。有一次V真的做到一半就晕在了竹村身上，可怜竹村被捆绑得更加结实不留余地了，所以竹村的性器被迫留在V体内一整夜，被V折磨得硬了又软，软了又硬。而V这个小混蛋却失去了意识。

还有一次，在性爱的中途，V突然想呕血，在竹村冷淡的目光下，V又面不改色地将血咽回了肚子里。因为口枷，他们不会接吻，竹村也就不能发现V口中的血腥味。

有一些极少数的夜里，不做爱的时候，V就把他当成大型玩偶一样紧紧抱着，或者说把他当成一个人形火炉。

竹村感觉到V的身体越来越冰了，竹村觉得这是因为夜之城的夜晚越来越寒冷了。

竹村不止一次的目睹V吞下一把药片，他想那一定是避孕药。他嘲笑自己第一次的时候想的太多了，V只不过把他当成一个玩物。

竹村和V之间已经没有任何言语交流了，V只是一有时间就作弄竹村，用最坚固的绳索，最新式的口枷。竹村似乎也疲于反抗了，他们沉默地默契地做爱。

性爱并不能掩盖问题，V想要装作一切正常的样子，但其实他们之间的问题因为性爱反而更加复杂，就像一个雪球一样越滚越大了。

V感到越来越空虚，这件事并没有如预想中那样给她带来无穷尽的乐趣。除了性爱的时候竹村还有一点反应以外，其余时候他一直用沉默表达着自己的不屑。竹村没有像从前那样为了一个目的四处侦查了，也许这样做他能找到这个屋子的安全漏洞。但是他并不想逃出去，他现在想要留在这间屋子里，找机会杀掉V。竹村很后悔那天从垃圾堆里把V救了回来。

夜之城的土地只能浇灌出仇恨腐烂的花朵，这座城市的臭气一直往竹村的鼻腔里面钻，他怀疑自己是被下药太多有了嗅觉紊乱的后遗症。

第三个月的一天，V接到了一单大生意，蓝眼睛先生希望V去炸掉水晶宫。

V回到屋子里，先和竹村来了一发，然后就紧紧抱着竹村，开始无声无息地流泪。

竹村立刻察觉到了V的反常。

V感觉有好多话想说给竹村听，但是最终，V只是说：“据说人们的热恋期一般只有三个月。”

沉默，意料之中的沉默。

V并不在意，V继续问道：“你觉得哪种人会更幸福，是相信明天就是世界末日所以匆匆忙忙做准备的那种人，还是相信明天自然而然一定会变好所以游手好闲无所事事的那种人？”

沉默，令人窒息的沉默，索然无味的沉默。这时候她突然想念强尼的聒噪，这屋子安静空旷得过分。

V心想，这次行动很危险，死了的话很省事，在太空连个尸体都不用收，要是自己侥幸活了下来，不如就让五郎结果了她吧。

V觉得自己已经活够本了，该做的不该做的都做了。

V知道，这就是最后一晚了。

V打开灯，紧贴在竹村的背上，头紧挨着竹村冰冷的颈部义体，双手从竹村的胸前穿过又握住竹村的肩膀，这个肩膀给了V短暂的温热，错觉般的安全感。

之后，V松开了竹村，开始用一把匕首，笨拙地刮掉竹村义体上的荒坂标志，恶作剧一般地刻上字母V的图案。

竹村无法躲开，V就一直赤裸地挨着竹村重复着单调的动作，仔细地除去每一个荒坂的标志再用V盖上，直到V满意地发现竹村现在看上去完全是个廉价二手货了的时候，天已经亮了。

令竹村费解的是他竟然睡着了，在一个手持凶器的贼随时可以杀掉他的情况下。

他们睡得太多了，而且总是总是靠得太近了。竹村对危险的雷达不得不在V面前失灵了。

V亲吻了竹村的脸，因为口枷，她不能够吻他的唇。

V说，“对不起，我很自私。”没说再见的话，就出发了。

V在太空里远程恢复了竹村的所有义体权限，顺手处理掉了荒坂义体的追踪功能，关闭了房间的安保系统。

V带被阳光晒过的幸福感飘向了太空。

V从来没想过天长地久，V只是想改变五郎，哪怕只有一点点。

一年后，来生酒吧的人们议论着像银手一样消失的新传奇，和最近在她豪宅里剖腹自尽的荒坂狗。

众说纷纭，有人说，V已经逃跑，而荒坂谋杀了背叛他们的保镖，这是一个荒坂对恐怖分子V的血色警告。

有人说，V已经死了。而荒坂狗是殉情。他们之间不清不楚。

人们兴致勃勃地为夜之城的廉价爱情故事添油加醋。

真相往往乏善可陈。

荒坂狗拿到了V常吃的那些药片去问维克多，维克多一下子注意到其中有一瓶他曾开给V的特效药。维克多颤抖着声音问：“这些都是强力镇痛剂，这是...... V的药吗？”荒坂狗沉默，“ V在哪里？”老维有点急了。荒坂狗无话可说，只能继续沉默，他的沉默激怒了老维，老维直接将竹村按到了墙上揍了几拳，竹村没有还手。老维怒气冲冲地喊：“ V不是已经好了吗？为什么他妈还要吃这种给死人吃的药？你说话啊？”

这场会面不欢而散，老维警告竹村再也不要来了。

荒坂狗翻遍了夜之城的每一个角落也没找到V，为了调查清楚V逃去了哪里他甚至对罗格的酒吧动了些手脚，审问了几个罗格的人，而罗格也没让他好过。

V就这样消失了。

没有V的消息，却铺天盖地都是关于荒坂现状急转直下的新闻，有很多个瞬间他都想回到千叶当个游民。

终于有一天，荒坂狗确认了他的仇人已经不可能活在这个世界上了。他的侦查指向了这一点。

有一天夜里，他梦见了V，V将舌头伸进了他的嘴，于是他立刻咬断了V的舌头，就醒了。

实际上，荒坂狗和V根本没有接过吻。

没过多久，荒坂赖宣在新闻里承认荒坂华子死于V引发的那场动乱中。

荒坂狗开始大量地阅读辞世诗，想写出隽永的句子，他失败了。想来想去也只剩下一句，“下地狱去吧！”的咒骂。

荒坂狗在一个不属于他的城市，被神遗忘的城市，选了他仇人的地方，嘴里念着宫本武藏的“身可死，武士之名不可弃。”切腹自尽了。

如果他知道人们会说他是殉情，他是绝对不会选在这个地方自尽的。

他的一生，奉宫本武藏为圭臬，可是几乎每一条都违反掉了。

最后一条，是怎么也不能违反的。

竹村五郎的生命比起他的荣誉和誓言来说，实在是太微不足道了。

\--------------------

附：宫本武藏独行道（どっこうどう）  
一，世々の道をそむく事なし。  
（不违背人世常理。）  
一，身にたのしみをたくまず。  
（人生不求享乐。）  
一，よろすに依怙の心なし。  
（万事不依赖他人。）  
一，身をあさく思世をふかく思ふ。  
（轻自我重世人。）  
一，一生の间，よくしん思はず。  
（平生不思欲心。）  
一，我事におゐて后悔をせず。  
（自身之事皆无悔。）  
一，善悪に他をねたむ心なし。  
（绝不欺妒他人。）  
一，いつれの道にもわかれをかなし，。  
（分道扬  
なし之时亦不伤悲。）一，自他共にうらみをかこつ心なし。  
（己事也好，他事也好，皆不延迟。）  
一，れんぼの道思ひよるこヽろ诸。  
（不沉迷于恋慕之情。）  
一，物毎にすきこのむ事なし。  
（诸事无偏好。）  
一，私宅におゐてのぞむ心なし。  
（自宅不求豪华奢侈。）  
一，身ひとつに美食をこのまず。 （  
粗茶淡饭不贪恋美食。）  
一，末々代物なる古き道具所持せず。 （  
不占有本应世代相传的古物。）  
一，わが身にいたり物いみする事なし。 （  
不做有害自身的事。）  
一，兵具は各别よの道具たしなまず。  
（兵器不求无谓的极品。）  
一，道におゐては，死をいとはず思う。  
（为了道不惜一死。）  
一，老身に财宝所领もちゆるなし。 （  
老来不贪财。）  
一，佛神は贵し，佛神をたのまず。 （  
敬佛神而不求之。）  
一，身を舍ても名利はすてず。 （  
身可死，武士之名不可弃。）  
一，常に兵法の道をはなれず。  
（不离武道。）  
\------------------------------------  
  
额，我写完了我爽了。特别希望得到一些关于车香不香的反馈，对自己的车技不太自信。  
欢迎讨论，欢迎捉虫。  
过一阵子应该会发到随缘居上,wb上可能要等一等。

可能chrome谷歌自动翻译的锅，吐血改了两个半小时，才差不多改好到正常的样子。


End file.
